Project Timefox 2
Project Timefox 2: Parasite Invasion is the 2nd game in the Project Timefox series. Info Current Version: Halloween Tech Demo. Engine: Heavily Modified Metroid Engine by kchrules (Halloween Tech Demo) Heavily Modified Megaman Engine by JMan Main Developer: Knuxfan24 Plot Note: At the time the plot is not full planned yet. Details shown here can & most likely will change. The plot of Project Timefox 2 takes places 5 days after the first game. Timefox is sent by Goth The Fox to investigate an explosion from the Black Ops Research Facility. When he arrives he finds Adam The Hedgehog, one of the 6 (orginally 8) Guardians of Ultraopolis. The two work together to pass through the facility & find a Parasite King. After Timefox defeats it (Adam fled in terror) the facility goes into lockdown mode. Timefox gets out in time only to be ambused by Giga Ridley. Timefox manages to blow Giga Ridley off him with the use of a Power Bomb altough he is no longer in a fighting state. Leaving Adam to defeat Giga Ridley. After the fight Tails-X The 1st accidently(?) let's slip some details about an attack he plans to launch against Ultraopolis. When Timefox & Adam try to alert Connor The Echidna about Tails-X's plan the Echidna shrugs the warnings off. Leaving Timefox annoyed. After Connor departs Goth & Elemental "Zlan" Prower arrive & Goth points out that the King Parasite in the Black Ops was cyberneticly enanched, Adam then points out that the things that happened there had to be illegal. Timefox leaves Ultraopolis & trains himself at the Brinstar Training Grounds. After his brief training session Connor shows up again & shows Timefox, Goth & Elemental a note written by Tails-X The 1st in Ancient Lunazian, Timefox translates it & mentions an island to the west. Elemental relises that he means Tropical Tranquill & leaves without anyone noticing. Elemental searches Tropical Tranquill but finds no trace of Tails-X. He prepares to leave untill he is attacked by Mecca Adam. Elemental destroys the robot & gets a radio call from Goth who directs him to the Lost Road. Connor also sends Timefox there but also tells him not to use his Power Bombs in any cercumstances. Stealth The Echidna & Elemental meet up with E-01 Eddie & then Timefox. Stealth sends Timefox & Elemental to clear out any Parasites & sends Eddie to examine a on the edge of the jungle. Eddie comes across the Egg Carrier & desides to take a look at it. Once there he finds the Z-Buster. After giving it a test shot he is ambushed by Giga Ridley. Stealth soon shows up out of nowhere & knocks Giga Ridley down with a Shadow Blade. Eddie teleported to Ultraopolis & Timefox/Elemental/Stealth fought Giga Ridley. Back at Castle Connor, Blaze The Cat tries to convince Connor that Eddie could be a useful ally, to which Connor replies by telling Blaze to "Get off the drugs". Blaze leaves & Connor suggests that Eddie try his Training Cyberspace. Eddie does & fights Adam, emering from the battle victories. Connor shows up to congratule Eddie then leaves. Back at the Lost Road Stealth, Timefox & Elemental attempt to fight Mecca Sonic but end up been easily defeated. Timefox suggests that the three of them are getting in each others way & decides to fight Mecca Sonic alone. More Details TBA. Levels The level list is currently unconfirmed. Black Ops Research Facility The facility where the parasite outbreak begins & the games first stage. The two characters playable in this stage are Timefox & Adam. Sections *To The Center, Part 1 (Timefox) *To The Center, Part 2 (Adam) *Boss King Parasite (Timefox) *Somebody Set Us Up The Bomb! (Timefox) Splash Hill Zone A green hills where the Black Ops Research Facility is located. The only playable segment in this area is a boss fight with Giga Ridley. Sections *Boss Giga Ridley Phase 1 (Adam) Brinstar Training Grounds Goth's old training ground. The Brinstar Training Grounds are currently undergoing a slight Metroid infestation. Sections *The Brinstar Training Grounds (Timefox) Tropical Tranquill An island in the West Ocean. Tropical Tranquill is the games 4th stage & Elemental's first playable segment in the game. Sections *Sunlit Jungle (Elemental) *Boss Mecca Adam (Elemental) Lost Road The old abandoned highway from Megaman X/X7. Lost Road is the game's 5th stage & the 1st apperance of E-01 Eddie. Sections *Vegatation Highway (E-01 Eddie) *Boss Giga Ridley Phase 2 (Timefox/Elemental/Stealth) Virtual Realm The Virtual Realm is the place where Connor sends Eddie to test the latters skill with the Z-Buster. The level is a carbon copy of Glacier Trek from the original game. Sections *Glacier Trek Realm (E-01 Eddie) *Boss Adam (E-01 Eddie) Modding Cabablities On the 25th of Febuarary 2011 Knuxfan24 confirmed that the game is moddable to some extent. For Example. Music files are handled by external MP3 files which can be replaced. Category:Games